1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to handheld shower nozzles utilized for bathing, specifically a rotating and vibrating massage shower nozzle equipped with an interchangeable brush head, massage head, or other accessory attachment and that is capable of being switched between rotation and vibration modes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shower nozzles are typically capable of only converting tap water into a cascading drizzle, with the user turning a control on the shower nozzle to adjust the flow intensity as required. Many manufacturers have equipped such shower nozzles with massage capability, but it is commonly known that there are limits as to how much massage performance is achievable and, furthermore, water is wasted in the process.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a rotating and vibrating massage shower nozzle in which a bathing accessory (such as a brush or massage head) can be interchangeably attached to the shower nozzle and, furthermore, the shower nozzle is capable of controlling the rotation or vibration of the said bathing accessory to effectively achieve cleaning, massaging, and the promotion of blood circulation.
To achieve the said objective, the technology applied includes:
A first transmission shaft and a flexible transmission cable; the said first transmission shaft sequentially rotates a drive gear, a driven gear, and a second transmission shaft; the said second transmission shaft has a drive ring gear installed on it that impels a bevel gear train or an eccentric cylinder, with the said bevel gear train controlling the revolution of a rotary output coupling such that the bathing accessory mounted on it is spun and the said imbalanced action of the eccentric cylinder effectively generates vibrations for massage applications.